


After-Practice Treat

by shiiiny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiiny/pseuds/shiiiny
Summary: "Arashi-san, you're quite hot!" He exclaimed, suddenly feeling regretful for pushing her too hard."A-Am I now- I just... want-" She gave up on continuing her sentence. Madara was too close to her face, and it was either she took her chance at this exact moment, or she went home and had wet dreams of Madara until she next saw him.





	After-Practice Treat

**Author's Note:**

> aka I dont know how to name my fics or how to tag them please have this I've worked on it for a month now aka madara and arashi fuck in the locker rooms 
> 
> also this is so self-indulgent I needed something to spice up this lonely tag

Practice had just ended. Naru was still feeling energetic from all those laps she ran around the track and all the activities Madara, their club leader, insisted they do. They were the last ones left behind. Adonis had to cut it short because his sisters back home called him, and Mitsuru could only squeeze in a bit since he had Ra*bits practice to get to afterwards. 

"Mama~ let's finish cleaning up the field and go home already~" She chimed as she extended her hand for him, helping him get off the ground. 

"You're in a good mood today, Arashi-san!" 

"Fufu~ Our club leader's back, after all~" She sighed dramatically, "being the captain was too stressful, I had to like take extra care of my beauty~" 

"I haven't noticed! I don't remember you being less dazzling than you already are!" 

"Mama always compliments me~ Ahhh, I think I'm starting to get a little too in love with myself~♡" That earned her a chuckle from him, his emerald green eyes shining so brightly. 

 

They were done cleaning in no time, and they soon headed to the changing rooms to wear their uniforms and head back home. 

Naru turned, facing her locker. This was the usual as idols. After all, they had to give each other some sort of privacy while undressing in such shared spaces. However, thoughts of Madara... shirtless and sweat dripping all over his toned muscles... they flooded her mind and made a little tint of blush rise to her cheeks. 

"...so what do you think, Arashi-san?" She wasn't thinking clearly, and lost track of what he was saying. 

"H-Huh? Were you saying something, Mama?" She turned her head and wished she didn't. He looked exactly like what she thought of, even more alluring. His arms were caught in his shirt as he just pulled it above his head. Naru caught herself staring for a few seconds too long. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to close the huge gap between her and Madara-which was only two wooden benches and a few tiles in reality-.

"Are you okay, Arashi-san?" He asked, confusion evident in his words. 

"Y-Yeah, just a little tired, that's all~" An obvious lie as more color creeped to her rosy cheeks. She was desperate for any touch, but she pondered over it. (It's probably very unladylike if I just throw myself at Mama. He *is* quite handsome like that but-)

Again, her train of thoughts was interrupted. He was now standing in front of her, a hand on her forehead to check if she was feeling slightly feverish from all the bothersome activities he made her do, and another on her shoulder to secure her in place. 

"Arashi-san, you're quite hot!" He exclaimed, suddenly feeling regretful for pushing her too hard. 

"A-Am I now- I just... want-" She gave up on continuing her sentence. Madara was too close to her face, and it was either she took her chance at this exact moment, or she went home and had wet dreams of Madara until she next saw him. 

With a swift pull, she pulled Madara's lips to hers. The brunette was shocked to say the least, but he matched Naru's rhythm shortly and melted into it. Her legs felt like they couldn't hold her anymore as he deepened the kiss passionately. A moan escaped her as one of his hands held her ass, prompting her to lift her leg up. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, tangling his short locks of hair, but they soon moved on their accord, touching every inch of skin they could. A hand rested on his perfectly-sculpted abs, and another tweaked one of his nipples, pulling groans from him at her delicate touches. They pulled apart, taking a moment to fill their lungs with air, and emerald green eyes locked with lustful lavender ones.

"A-Arashi-san..." He panted, words caught in his throat as she dipped to pepper some kisses on his neck and collarbone. Her teeth grazed his pale skin, making sure she left some lovely marks. She only hummed sweetly as she continued moving downwards. He felt his torso heating up from the eager attention on it and his heart pounded through his ears. His breathing became more ragged and he found himself getting pushed to the bench behind him. He couldn't think clearly as she pulled at the skin close to his navel and nipped at it. She straddled his lap, a mischievous smirk on her lips. She glanced up at his flustered face and couldn't help but give him an explanation. 

"Fufufu~ Mama is just so charming I couldn't keep my hands off of him~ And all of those orders and commands during our club meetings," She sighed as if in a trance, "Mama really is a hardworking man!!" 

She sloppily kissed his swollen pink lips then whispered confidently in his ear, "For that, Mama should leave his treat on me today~!" and giggled when she felt him audibly moan beneath her. 

She stood up and slipped out of her track uniform. Madara could only gulp and watch intently as she took her sweet time removing every piece off her godly body. She was only left in black silk panties and he could see a little wet spot on it. Two tiny ribbons held it in place. He pulled her gently by the waist and kissed her soft skin, untying them in the process. Her dick was already throbbing and the cool air hitting it heightened her senses. 

"Would Mama be a gentleman and prepare me thoroughly or... will this maiden have to put on an act for her lover~?" She breathed out. He did not hesitate to seat her on his lap again, a strong arm lifting her off a little to allow his hand to finger her. He had a faint idea of what she meant by "treat" and knew he had to stretch her out quite a bit. 

A moan escaped her lips at the feeling of his finger teasing her entrance. She hugged his body as he pushed it deeper inside, making more space for the second. He felt her shiver and tense around it, a result of teasing her sweet spot a few times. In went another digit, and she felt like her body was getting ripped open. He scissored her and curled his fingers whichever way that produced more moans from her. She kept groaning at the pressure and he rubbed circles on her back to comfort her. Sensing she was too loud, she leaned down and bit gently on his shoulder, trying to suppress her moans. 

When she finally felt loose under his fingertips, he slid his shorts and boxers down to his knees and helped her align herself on his cock. She first sat down hesitantly on it, taking it slowly inch by inch. It soon filled her up and she heaved a ragged breath before she started rising and dropping down, a slow pace to ease things as she got used to the fullness. Madara murmured encouragements and coos ("Good girl~ I know you can take it~" "Mmmm, it feels too good, Mama"). Her speed soon quickened, lust and desire clouding her better judgement. She adjusted her angle, causing her to cry out in pleasure as it hit her prostate spot-on. Her tightness and hotness were increasing rapidly, Madara soon was about to be thrown over the edge.

"A-Arashi-san I'm-" He said shakily and it only took a few more nudges until he filled Naru to the brim with his semen, screams erupting from his lips as he rode out his orgasm. The heat inside her overwhelmed her, her own fluids splattering out over their chests between them. She hugged him closer to her as her climax rocked her entire body. They breathed out heavily, their systems calming down as one in several moments. 

Madara carried her off of him, a soft yelp betraying her as she felt some of the fluids drip out of her and onto his thigh. 

"You must allow me to treat you, too, Arashi-san~" He said hoarsely and pulled her to the tiles near the locker. He positioned her on her hands and knees, her muscular ass coming into view. She was already oversensitive from the mind-knocking orgasm she experienced, Madara's wet tongue lapping at her hole throwing her off and causing moans never heard before to push their way out of her throat. Her senses were assaulted as one of his hands snaked to her erection, pumping her with deliberate strokes. She arched her back in pleasure and tried pushing herself nearer to him, wanting that tongue more than anything to he deeper inside her. 

She didn't last long with all of the attention; she came all over his hand and tiles with wrecked sobs. However, she also felt euphoric at the amazing service she got. 

"Thanks for the food~!" He teased after he leaned away from her and licked his hands thoroughly. If it weren't for his hand holding her hip, she would've surely collapsed onto the floor beneath her. 

With that, Mama carried her between his arms and headed with her to the showers, cleaning them skillfully before heading home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far! It really means a lot to me~ More fics to come soon ♡


End file.
